Computing devices may include peripheral devices that are coupled to the computing device using one or more communication buses. The communication buses may be communication bus cables that communicatively couple peripheral devices to an information handling device. Conventional communication bus architectures and protocols may not be capable of managing multiple peripheral devices that are coupled to an information handling device using communication bus cables.